User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 1 Episode 2
(Hooray for double release) (Jesse is in the Order Hall looking at his treasures when Petra comes in) Jesse: What's the point? Stella is gonna be better than me. Petra: That's what you're worried about? Jesse: Obviously. Petra: Don't worry about it. So what if Stella is technically better than you now? You're still Becontown's hero. Jesse: Yeah. I guess you're right. (Stella is asleep in her treasure hall when Gerald shakes her awake) Stella: Huh? Gerald: IT'S DAY TWO OF OUR ADVENTURE PLAN!! MORE ADVENTURES!! AND WE MIGHT GO AND GET SOME MORE SZECHUAN SAUCE!! Stella: Okay! (They go to the UFO) Gerald: What world do you feel like going to first? Stella: I don't know. Surprise me. Gerald: I can't really work it out myself. It's random, so... (They land and go to another world) Stella: It looks like home. Gerald: It's Minecraftia. Stella: How do you know? Gerald: It says it right there. (Points to a sign that says "MINECRAFTIA") (A man walks up to them) Man: Hello there. Welcome to Minecraftia! Gerald: Yeah. Who are you? Man: Sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. Name's Elliot, but my friends call me Ludwig. Gerald: So no one then? Elliot: Rude. Gerald: Whatever. Elliot: So, are you two a... are you two a thing? (Gerald punches him) Gerald: (exploding with rage) I SWEAR THE NEXT PERSON WHO ASKS THAT IS GONNA GET IT. Elliot: Okay! Geez, calm down. Anyway, like I said, welcome to Minecraftia. Gerald: Yeah. Sure. (Elliot shows them around) Elliot: Remember, if you need anything, just ask! Gerald: I make my own stuff. Stella: Yeah. And I get half. Elliot: Then no need. Let's carry on! (He shows them a hotel) Elliot: This is the Army Motel! Gerald: Cool. (They carry on) Elliot: Here's the quad. People just hang out here. People like you and your gir- Gerald: WHAT DID YOU SAY??? (Fist fights him) Elliot: Well, you seem like a thing to- Gerald: (slashes him across the face) Stella: So, is it gonna be a gag that we kill someone everyday? Gerald: No, it's gag that people... you know what? Never mind. Stella: I mean, you probably killed the Redstone lady yesterday, and today you killed the creepy guy. Gerald: Yeah.... okay this is getting weird. I'm gonna teleport a random person to come with us for this episode. (Teleports Radar) Oh it's Jesse's little assistant. Radar: AAHH!!! Where am I? Well, I never, it's the traitor! And STELLA! Gerald: Whatever. We need another guy to go on our adventures. Radar: ... are you two a- Gerald: NO. Radar: Okay! Geez! (They go to another world) (It's an ocean world with just one island) Stella: Huh? Radar: Ugh! Getting sea sick! Gerald: Ocean sick. Radar: Are they fish? Gerald: No they're puppies. IT'S THE OCEAN OF COURSE THEY'RE FISH. Radar: SEAFOOD!!!!!!!! Stella: My word, your voice is shrill. Gerald: Seriously, Radar, shut up, you sound like my ex-wife. Stella: Wait, what? Gerald: No. I just said that for effect. I stay away from marriage. We all know how Kenney's wedding went. Stella: Oh... yeah... Radar: (catches some fish) Hey, you guys want some? You've been adventuring for so long I bet you're starving! Gerald: First of all, we have porkchops. Second of all, we've been adventuring for two days, and we went back to Champion City in the evening. Radar: Oh. Right. Do you have a furnace so I can cook up some sushi? Gerald: I thought you're supposed to eat sushi raw. Radar: Oh, yeah. Right. (They go to another world) Gerald: What is this place? Radar: It's a society, advanced hundreds of years more than us. (They see a transformation machine) Radar: Now I can finally do what I've always wanted to do! Gerald: What? Stella: Seriously, come on, Randall! We should check this place out! Radar: IT'S RADAR! Stella: That's what I said. Radar: But whatever. Now I can be what I wanna be. So from now on... (Enters the machine and turns into a pickle with his head attached) Radar: I'm Pickle Radar. Gerald: No. (Turns him back) Stella: So, um, Gerald... Gerald: What? Stella: We haven't, y'know, gotten anything cool from our adventures together... Gerald: We got sauce. Stella: Yeah, but, I mean, what if you passed away? I wouldn't have anything really cool to remember our adventures by. Gerald: Go on... Stella: So I was thinking... that... maybe, you could buy me, like a, uhh... a souvenir? Gerald: We can get better stuff than this. (He takes her to a prehistoric world) Gerald: Choose a fossil or something. Stella: No, I meant, like, a really cool item. Gerald: Okay. (Under his breath) What a waste of a world. (Gerald takes her to a "cool" world) Stella: This looks good. And there's a shop! (They go in; it's all souvenirs) Gerald: Okay. Choose one thing and then we can get back to Champion City. Stella: What about the little man back in the smart world? Gerald: (teleports Radar to them) Radar: Argh! Gerald: Calm down, skinny guy. Stella: (looks at an advanced structure block) Hmm... (The clerk looks like Gerald but with purple hair) Gerald: Hey. Are you "Cool" Gerald? Purple-haired Gerald: Yeah. I am. Gerald: Not very cool... Stella: (picks up structure block) Yeah, I'll get this. Gerald: Okay. Two QPO potions Speed IV, and my friend wants that block thing to brag about to her "rival". Radar: Can I get something? Gerald: (Buuuuuuuurp) sure. Radar: (gets a mini creeper statue) (At Champion City) Stella: What's Randolph still doing here? Radar: IT'S RADAR!!! Gerald: (drinks the Speed IV potion) Yeah. Sure. (Radar leaves) Gerald: So, tomorrow is gonna be CRAZIER. First of all, we find more Szechuan Sauce, second of all, no more Radar, third of all, more awesome treasures, and lastly, uhh... I forgot. Anyway, it's gonna be CRAZY. Stella: Where did you sleep last night? Gerald: ...what? Stella: You never bedded down here. Gerald: ...oh. I built a house here. I built it in your preferred colors, but I'm making you better than Jesse, and in return all I am asking for is TO CUSTOMIZE MY OWN HOME. AND THEN I CAN HAVE MY OWN TREASURE ROOM, OR, SHARE YOURS BECAUSE THEN YOU GET THE AWESOME TREASURES TOO. IT'S GONNA BE A LIT SEASON, AND I'M GONNA BUILD A LIT HOUSE. Stella: Uh... okay. Category:Blog posts